1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus and a method for separating a mixture of two different liquids of less and greater specific gravities, for example, a mixture of oil and water.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art separators have featured a two float control, specifically one float for on a lower outlet for water and a second float for on an upper outlet for oil. Specific examples of this prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,315,017 and 4,055,499. There prior art devices do not perceive the need for delaying opening of the upper or lower outlet by sensing the stratification level inbetween their floats, nor do they solve the problem of keeping the stratification level away from the open outlets in order to separate more pure liquids.